Darkness Bender: Alexander's Revenge
by Nightmares18
Summary: 20 years of peace come to an end. And old evil, more powerful than ever, returns to seek revenge. Will the world be saved or will it fall to his power?  Sequel to "Avatar: Darkness Bender"
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness Bender: Alexander's Revenge**

**Chapter One: Reminiscing**

In the time after Alexander's death, peace rained over the world for 20 glorious years. The Four Nations grew in prosperity and the people were happy. It was a time of growth, renewal, and for many, a time for love. However, such times can shadow the evil that slowly gains power. For Alister, this was something he had been expecting.

No longer the young man he once was, the years he had managed to escape for so long finally began to show. His strength fading and his eyes no longer giving him sight, he spent his days at his home on Kioshi Island. It was here that his new life had begun and would soon come to and end. Sitting on his porch, his listened to the birds sing and felt the sun on his skin.

"Father, I brought you some tea," Alexandria said.

Setting the tray beside him she poured him a cup and then herself. Without any regard for the fact that the tea was boiling hot, Alister took a long sip while his daughter watched in amazement.

"I swear you'll burn out your throat one of these days."

"_True, but it helps me to preserve the memories of this place, even if I can no longer see._"

"I wish you would stop talking in that way. You sound as if you're already on your deathbed."

"_You don't need to worry about me, that's my job. You should be worrying about other matters such as your training, your friends, and love._"

This last word caused Alexandria to stiffen slightly. Alister smiled, knowing his daughter all to well.

"_He holds a special place in you heart. He's a good choice, if I do say so myself. Honorable, loyal, kind and caring, and next in line to..._"

"Father, please. We were children then."

"_True, but even children grow and that friendship blossoms into something more precious._"

Though he could not see her, Alister could sense his daughter's faces flaring red from embarrassment. He laughed softly to himself before taking another sip of his tea.

"_You should go visit him. Time abroad may do you some good. And you never know what may have changed since you've been gone._"

"It has been a while since I saw Mai sensei. Are you sure you'll be fine alone?" She asked in a worried tone.

"_I'll be fine. I maybe an old man, but I can still take care of myself._"

Smiling, Alexandria gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek before packing her things and heading for the docks. Looking out towards the horizon Alister mussed to himself, "_Ty Lee, my dear. Though you have already passed I know you are watching over her. I only wish she will be ready when the time comes."_

2


	2. Chapter 2

((

**Chapter Two: Roku**

Having arrived at the Fire Nation Capital harbor, Alexandria took in a deep breath. Living on an island she forgot how a large city felt like. The fast pace, exotic smells, diverse people, it was everything she could ever dream of. Walking towards the Palace she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around but saw no one. She shrugged it off and headed on her way.

At the Palace it wasn't long before she was admitted inside. Walking the long halls, she glanced at the pictures of past Firelords. Each one seemed more egotistical than the last until she found Zuko's. Unlike the others, his picture held more in it of his friends, companions, and most importantly his scar. From the blazing colors used in it Alexandria could tell he had no intention of hiding his past actions. Standing outside the throne room, she composed herself before stepping in. However, she was surprised by the welcome.

"Welcome Alexandria! My, I haven't seen you since you a small child," Zuko said, giving her a big hug.

"Hello Uncle Zuzu. It's good to see you too. Tell me how Mai sensei is doing."

"Oh, you know her. She's actually outside training. I'm sure she'll be pleasantly surprised by your visit."

"Thank you. I'll go and see you right away."

"Should I have him meet you later?" Zuko asked.

"Uh, no, I'll talk to him later," Alexandria said hesitantly.

As she rushed out to the training area, Zuko smiled to himself. She hadn't change at all. Outside, Mai was deep in concentration as she threw daggers, knives, and arrows at the moving targets. The servants seemed to be in the same state of concentration as they tried to avoid being hit while moving the targets. At the last target, Mai threw her last dagger but was surprised when a second knocked from the air. Frustrated, she turned to see who had thrown it but found her anger turn to joy at seeing Alexandria.

"Well, well, well. It seems you've improved. I guess I can't call you student anymore, no can I?" she said jokingly.

Walking up to her, Mai gave her a big hug before they sat on a nearby bench.

"So, tell me, how are things on Kioshi island."

"Oh, you know, the usual. Nothing really changes."

"How's your father?"

"Sigh. His condition's worsening. I'm afraid he'll lose us of his legs next. I just don't know what to do," she said sadly.

"Well, what advice has he given you?"

"He said not to worry about him. Said it was a parents job to worry about their kids and not the other way around."

"And you shouldn't. Alister is a wise man. If he tells you not to worry then don't. Live your life and enjoy what it brings. Now, why don't you take your things to your room and meet us for dinner. We'll have a special dinner in your honor."

Alexandria forced a smile before picking up her things. She followed the halls until she found her room and shut the door. Dropping her bag on the bed she say the curtains move slightly out of the corner of her eye. Turning around swiftly she threw a dagger at the door. Roku caught it just before it hit his chest.

"You've improved. I should expect so since we're no longer children."

"Roku," Alexandria said, her face beginning to burn.

"How have you been? It's been a long time since your last visit. I can see how much more beautiful you've grown."

Alexandria blushed harder. She felt her heart racing even as he approached her.

"Absence does the heart good, Roku."

"True. I believe the old saying was 'it makes the heart grow fonder."

Inches from each other, stared into the other's eyes. Leaning towards her, he placed a small kiss on her lips. She responded with a much longer one and soon they had embraced each other in a longing passion. Time would have stopped for them had a servant not knocked to tell them dinner was ready. Laughing at their own embracement, they walked hand in hand to the dinning hall.

Back on Kioshi Island, just as the sun began to set, Alister stood on his porch. A solemn frown on his face, he could feel his time coming to an end. Soon footsteps were heard before they stopped from behind.

"_After 20 years you return. It seems your powers were more than I had previously predicted, Alexander._"

"Very true, Alister. Having grown a second time I've gained even more power. And now, I will take my revenge."

"_Very well, but know this; before you arrival I sent the one person who can defeat you away to friends. By killing me you will seal your fate._"

It's said that for a moment the house was silent until the birds flew from the trees. Then, the silence returned and was undisturbed till morning.

3


End file.
